To the moon and back
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Year after year girls have flocked to Draco Malfoy to win his heart. But in his seventh year, what goes around comes around and Draco finds himself under the spell and flocking to Astoria Greengrass.
1. The break up

**A/N: Prompt and Day 1: Acrid.**

"I saw you! I did!" Astoria yelled at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I am. She just kind of… Came at me." Lucas explained.

"No! No! We are OVER!" Astoria yelled.

"Please, 'Storia. You don't understand."

"I do! GET OUT!" Astoria yelled, a firm tone in her voice. Lucas flinched.

"No, we're a couple." Lucas protested.

"No, we are not. Now get out of my face before I ram it into the wall." Astoria yelled. Lucas scampered away to his friends.

"Astoria." I breathed. Astoria swished her head over to me.

"What?" She asked, her brown eyes crackling at me. I smiled.

"How's it going?" I asked lamely.

"You know." She glared, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" I said, scrunching my face as if I hadn't heard her.

"I said, you know!" She snapped, flicking her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder.

"What do I know?" I teased. Her face turned tomato red and she glared at me. Interesting. Most girls would collapse in my arms and squeal 'Everything, Draco, Everything!' but she didn't. Very Interesting.

"Nothing, Malfoy," She hissed. Then, with a flick of her hair and a twist of her wand, she turned around and walked off.

I was mesmorised. That's how I fell in love with Astoria Greengrass.


	2. She's coming

"How do I look?" I asked Theodore later that night.

"Why?" He asked, accusingly.

"Astoria." I mumbled.

"You didn't tell me you were going out with –" Theo started.

"I'm not!" I snapped.

"Then why'd you ask how you look?" Theo asked.

"Just tell me already!" I demanded. He sighed.

"Great."

"Good," I said, resuming my pacing, "What's the time?"

"Ten to seven, why?"

"Astoria gets back at seven." I replied breathlessly.

"How do you know? Do you stalk her?" Theo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No! Girls stalk _me_!" I argued, indicating a giggling Pansy Parkinson.

"Here she comes." Theo informed me. I turned around to see Astoria surrounded by a group of giggling sixth year girls. One batted her eyelashes at me as they went past.

"Astoria?" I asked hopefully. Her friends backed away and Astoria walked towards me.

"Yes, Draco." She asked, a smirk playing on her red lips. I tried to stop myself melting at my feet.

" Um, er, g- g- good night." I stuttered for the first time in my memory.

"Um, good night?" She said, as if I had the flu and it was contagious. I turned beetroot. Her friends giggled and they all ran up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Draco Malfoy does not, under any circumstances, stutter." Theo said, smirking at me. I swatted at him.

"Shut up, Theo." I snapped, strutting up to bed. That was how I made a fool of myself in front of Astoria Greengrass.


	3. Dream Girl

**A/N: Prompt 3, Breathless. Note the last one was Agitated.**

Astoria wore a long gown of silver sparkles. She had long black eyelashes and red lips. She smiled at me.

"Draco!" She called, "Come on!" She burst into giggles and took my hand. I followed her into a dark room.

"Shhh!" She warned, in a high pitched voice. She twirled me around the room. I was breathless. She reeled me in like string until my lips met hers. We kissed passionately. She hugged me with one hand and the other touched my cheek. Suddenly, she disappeared and I felt myself becoming boiling hot.

That's when I realised me kissing Astoria was a dream, and that I had fell asleep talking to Theo, and was lying on his bed with my eyes staring into his closed, dreaming ones.

I also realised my lips were on his.


	4. Totally Not Gay

**A/N: Battered.**

My battered brain worked hard to comprehend my thoughts and what McGonagall was saying.

I am not, under any circumstances, gay, I told myself. Last night was just an accident. It wasn't my fault I fell asleep talking and woke up kissing Theo. It was because I had a dream about kissing, that's all, and I reassured myself. Somehow my guilty gaze kept falling on Theodore.

"I'm not gay," I whispered to myself, "totally not gay." Unfortunately, Daphne, who was sitting next to me, heard me.

"Gay?" She questioned. I went red.

"Never mind." I snapped. She made a face at me.


	5. Doesn't get it

Whispering 'Totally not gay,' in Professor Binns' class had been a mistake.

He didn't get _that_ kind of gay.

"What makes you so unhappy, Mr Malfoy?" He asked me. Most of the class had turned and sniggered at me.

"Nothing, sir." I had been forced to respond. So, now the whole of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws think I'm gay.

Isn't that just perfect, eh? Anyway, I walked up to the common room, my shoulders slumping, when Astoria saw me and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I stuttered. She narrowed her eyes.

"Geez, I was only trying to be nice!" She snapped, and stomped up to the common room, leaving me in a dazed state.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Theo asked me, shaking me from my dazed state on my bed. I shook myself from the memories of the events of today.

"Astoria tried to be nice but I was mean." I blurted out. He smirked.

"Calm down, it'll be fine. She's a typical girl," he said. Then, seeing my death glare of curiosity, added, "the ones that like you normally have no brains."

"Hmm," I sighed. "be calm."

"Yep," Theo nodded, "stay calm." I nodded back at him before spreading out on my four poster green bed.

"She'll come 'round." Theo told me.

"I hope," I muttered. Why on earth had I been so horrible to her? I smashed my head into my pillow, but it didn't hurt one bit.

That's when I realised what an idiot I'd been to girls the last seven years.


	6. A special moment

I sat on an old log, throwing pebbles and watching a carcass like animal. It was black with wings and looked like a type of carcass –y horse. It was a cold snowy day and I was barely rugged up. The sun was setting at a fast pace. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Draco?" Asked a pretty soft voice I didn't know. I turned around and smiled.

"Astoria." I said. She nodded.

"That's my name." She laughed. She came over to me and sat down on the log.

"What?" I asked.

"I came looking for you." She explained in a soft voice.

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"You." She confirmed. She seemed so, so, so different to her usual self. Normally she was loud and careless, not soft and caring. I smiled at her, before going back to watching the animal.

"You can see them too?" She asked, pointing in the direction of the animal.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She laughed.

"You didn't pay attention in Care of Magical Creatures, did you? They're theastrals. Only people who've seen death can see them." She explained.

"Oh," I said. We both stared out at the sunset in silence.

"Most people say to make romance happen, but, I, well I believe in waiting for it, letting your love be free. As they say, if it was meant to be they'll come back to you." Astoria informed me randomly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean, you don't want to be like that stupid Gryffindor girl was. I think her names Lavender." Astoria said.

"I guess." I said.

That's when I learned Astoria had a soft side.


	7. Fancy words and dates

I figured out a fancy term for me and Astoria; drawn together. Beat that, Hermione Mudblood Granger.

So we're drawn to each other, like insects to light. Like a magnetic force. All that muggle stuff.

Maybe that's why I fell in love with the most inconvenient person. Because we have magnets. Or an attracting spell.

After seeing the other side of her I wonder, does she like me? Or was she just being nice? Because, I'm definitely in love with her. Head over heels, more like.

So as my gaze falls on her hopelessly when we're going to Hogsmeade, I wonder, does she have a date. I walked over to ask.

That's when I found out Astoria's in need of a boyfriend.


	8. Is it a sin?

"What will you have?" I asked Astoria. She flipped her chocolate brown hair carefully over her broad but pretty shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know! Butterbeer?" She chuckled. I grinned.

"Okay." I said, taking my wallet and walking to the counter of the three broomsticks. I wondered if it was a sin to be going out with someone when you have an arranged marriage. I buy the butterbeers and take them back to Astoria.

"Is it a sin to date when you have an arranged marriage?" I wondered aloud. Astoria laughed.

"No. You're not married yet, so it doesn't matter." Astoria told me sensibly. I laughed.

"Always right." I told her. From then on, we became good friends.


	9. Hopes High

I'm excited, although it didn't mean anything. I think. Here's what happened; On our date (yes, I'll go so far as to call it a date), after we left Astoria whispered the softest, prettiest whisper I've ever heard.

"Good luck with your exams, Draco!" She whispered cheerfully. So know, four hours later, Theo thinks I'm on a sugar high. But really, I'm just so happy I could die.

"Theo," I said. Theo looked up at me from his parchment that he was writing on for homework.

"Yeah?" He asked me casually.

"I love Astoria Greengrass."


	10. Do I care?

I found out who else was in love that very next morning. Blaise was in love with Daphne, the girl my parents wanted me to marry. He asked my permission and I said yes. Blaise couldn't thank me enough (so he said). It seems everyone but Theo is falling in love. Because Astoria, here I come.


	11. Fail safe ways to Charm a witch

I found a book in the library called _70 fail safe ways to Charm a witch._ I hired it, and was reading through it that night.

_1. Compliment her – she likes it._

_2. Don't tell everyone you like her._

_3. Do impressive things – but don't make it seem like you're going out of your way to._

See? Fail safe ways. Theo thought I was crazy – and maybe he was right. I hadn't picked up a book for ages, why should I now?

Because I was fascinated by _her_.

You know who I mean, right?


	12. Promises

I waited nervously outside the common room, waiting for Astoria to stop chatting and to come out. I listened to every word, and could not help but take a sigh of relief as Astoria's best friend stopped talking about how hot Theo, my best friend, was. Finally she opened the door.

"Draco, what's up?" She asked, getting straight down to business. I sighed, thinking that it probably wasn't the best idea to tell her slowly.

"I need to tell you something, the truth," I stated. There was a tiny smirk playing on her lips, and I wondered why.

"Go on," She said, smiling.

"I'madeatheaterandIhopeyouaren'tscaredofme!" I said, quickly. She looked confused.

"Pardon?" She asked. I was shaking with fear but held it back.

"I'm a death eater and I hope you aren't scared of me," I said slowly. She stared at me, her eyes piercing mine. She seemed to scan me. I took slow nervous breaths. Her arms lifted, and flinched, afraid she was about to go off at me in anger. But instead she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh Draco," She sobbed, "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"What?" I asked in shock, "Why? Aren't you scared?"

"No," She sobbed, looking me in the eye, "No one could refuse the Dark Lord. I'm scared for you, I really am. Don't get hurt. Promise?"

"Promise," I nodded. She hugged me tight. "Don't tell anyone,"

"Promise," She mimicked me. I laughed. We took each other's hands, a weight lifted off my shoulders.


	13. Squib

I had a hatred for Filch an hour after telling my secret. He jabbed that secrecy thing into my head! Excuse me! I told him to back off but he wouldn't. I got my wand out and he ran for the hills. I knew he was a Squib. Such a fraud. Meow! I'm so glad Astoria understands, words can't describe it.

I love Astoria Greengrass.


	14. Nightmare

I see Astoria standing at the end of a long hallway. She's smiling happily. I run to her, but realise the ground is stars.

"Draco!" She calls. I try to move but I'm helpless. I let out a scream of frustration, hoping she will hear me. But she's silent, smiling. I feel as if a barrier is between us. She starts to fade away, everything does. It hits me;

I'm dead. I don't know how, I don't know why. Her face is fading quickly. I let out another scream, but no noise comes out of my mouth.

Blackness comes and before I knew it I was lying in my bed, with my dorm mates staring at me.


	15. Something's wrong

I told Theo about my dream. He said I was probably just worrying about my newts or something like that. I agreed. Theo seemed a bit out… A bit odd. He wasn't really concentrating or anything. Just kind of sitting there, being a human. He didn't seem himself, and seemed to be indifferent. I hoped it was just the war getting to him.


	16. The horrid truth

Silence is golden. That's her motto in these times of war. Silence is golden. Is Astoria out of her mind? I told her about Theo, and in that soft, heart touching tone she whispered 'Silence is golden, Draco. Remember that,' and kissed me on the lips with her soft pretty plump shiny red lips. It was short, as if she was scared. I wouldn't blame her. DADA is getting freakier, if I say so myself. I act like it's the bam, or whatever that muggle saying is. But I'm scared. I don't want to be in a battle. I don't want a fight to the death. I don't want to die, unless Astoria's right there next to me. If she dies, I die. If I live, she lives. That's how it goes.

I would literally die for her.


	17. Christmas

My mother insisted I came home for Christmas, and for once I agreed. Why? Because we were spending it with the Greengrass', that's why.

In the great hall the Christmas tree is in there and everything. I ran into Blaise there this morning.

"Hey Blaise, how's it going?" I asked. He stared at me and began to shake his head.

"Not good, dude, not good." He told me bitterly. I sighed.

"What? Is your relationship –"

"Jagged," He sighed. "We have our ups and downs, but it's mostly downs."

"Bad luck," I smiled, "Want to come home for Christmas?" Blaise looked up brightly.

"Sure!" He said happily.

That's how I saved Blaise and Daphne's relationship.


	18. Moody

I ran into Astoria. She was carrying a load of books that I didn't notice. Feeling jubilant, I did not realise. Not until she yelled at me and tried to jinx my head off.

"Sorry!" I mumbled, picking up her books.

"I should think so," She said stiffly. I swore under my breath, realising I was not going to get the kiss I was hoping for.

"What's with all the books? Are you building a library?" I joked. She gave me a death stare I would challenge even McGonagall to beat.

"No, I'm not borrowing the library. We're going home for Christmas, and I want to get good grades!" She hissed. I watched her silently. She was obviously in a bad mood. My jubilant mood ruined, I sulked up the stairs to explain my problems to Theo.


	19. Kylie's news

Kylie. Kylie Kylie Kylie.

I wish I'd never bumped into her. We ran into each other in the halls.

"You're 'Stor's boyfriend, aren't you?" She asked with curiosity. It took me a moment to realise who 'Stor' was, but then I remembered that was her friends' nickname for her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied casually. She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't know," She muttered quietly.

"What do you mean?" I demanded of the girl. She looked at me in surprise.

"She's at St Mungos. She told me to ask you if you could kindly get there quick, or else." She informed me. I gulped.

"How am I supposed to get out?" I asked. She shrugged at me before giving me a sympathetic smile and walking off.

What was I going to do?


	20. Theodore Nott

I rushed up to Theo and began to undress. Before I could say a word, he started to yell.

"Don't, don't tell me more about Astoria!" He demanded, "I'm sick of it! All I hear about are your problems… Hmm? What about mine? My father's a death eater! I have a crush! But yet you treat me like that Teddy you used to snuggle up to and confide in when you were six!" He bellowed. He raced out of the room.

"Theo!" I called desperately. "I'm going to apparate! See you!"

"You can't apparate out of Hogwarts!" He cried, turning around sharply, "It's in Hogwarts; A history you dooshbag!" With that he stomped out of the dormitory. I sighed; Apparating was my way out.

"THEO! PLEASE!" I cried. I didn't know what to do without my best friend, and he was so smart he should've been in Ravenclaw. I wished he would come back, for he was the only one who knew how to get out safely, I hope.

"What?" He asked sharply. I gave him a withering look of helplessness (which I never did) and he turned around.

"I will help you on one condition," He said shakily, "Your lot aren't killing anyone, are they? My dad won't tell me a thing."

"No, I don't think so," I replied, a tiny bit shocked at the question. He blinked at me.

"Oh, oh. Okay then." He said, sort of bitterly. I felt the need to ask him what was wrong, but refrained from doing so.

"How do you floo out of Hogwarts?" I asked. He looked a bit taken aback by then question, but answered.

"Go to the room of requirement. Think it," He told me. I took in his words and nodded.

"Thanks," I smiled, and set off for the room of requirement.


	21. He just poisoned her, that's all!

The door to the room of requirement opened into a small room with a blazing fireplace and floo powder. I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and sprinkled it around me as I stepped into the now green fire.

"Saint Mungo's hospital for injured maladies and me ladies!" I said clearly. I began to spin around helplessly. I stared out at the fire places as I whizzed past, recognising a few, most not. I soon came to my next door neighbour's fireplace. Then mine. As I whizzed past mine a pale, cold arm reached out and grabbed me. I was dragged into my home.

"Draco!" My mother cried, hugging me. I pushed her away.

"I have to go!" I announced. My father narrowed his eyes.

"For Ms Greengrass?" He asked. I nodded nervously, wondering how he knew.

"She seemed rather eager to be hurt to get you home, for your future wife's sister," My mother said. A forced a grin that I knew would look stupid.

"What happened?" I asked, trying not to show my eagerness to know. Father sighed.

"Severus… How do I say this? Poisoned her…" My father said grimly. Before I had been a bit lost with the conversation, but the words 'Poisoned her,' spiked my attention.

"WHAT?"


	22. Who What When Where Why How?

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" My mother squeaked. I turned away from her.

"WHAT?" I repeated angrily. Father's expression was listless.

"Well, one, we wanted you home early, and, two, we wanted you to prove to Daphne, your future wife, you care about her and her family. Astoria was the perfect package, sitting there, waiting," Father explained, sounding rather bored. I, however, was wide awake.

"What did you poison her with?" I demanded. Father sighed.

"Something that will make her… Unhappy for a couple of days," He said. I was furious.

"Get it out of her! NOW!" I ordered. I saw the tiny house elves watching me. Good.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I ordered, "MAKE AN ANTIDOTE!" The house elves scattered, trying to make the antidote.

"No!" Father commanded. They stopped and looked at my Father. They all looked terrified.

"I need to see her. Now." I said, very business-like. I apparated in seconds.


	23. At The Hospital

I arrived at the chaos of the hospital and pushed through the crowd of purebloods, into the fire of reporters.

"Name?" One Healer asked me, blocking my way into her room.

"Can I just - " I tried.

"Name," He said sternly. I gulped.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," I whispered. He scanned his list closely for a Draco.

"Um, House?" He asked. I sighed.

"Slytherin. Duh," I said, annoyed. He scanned it once more.

"Yep, you're allowed," He nodded and turned to the reporters, "Let this young man through immediately! NOW!" I scrambled through the crowd to Astoria, to make sure she's okay.


	24. Tell them the truth!

"You're supposed to tell them we're dating!" Astoria shrieked. I flinched.

"So –rry!" I said, looking around and starting to read who her healer is.

"Your being so morbid at a hospital!" She said, "Too happy!"

"This place fixes you," I shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"I was going to tell my parents we're dating soon," She said, "Have you told yours?" She added hopefully.

"Nope!" I said, bored. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Do it tonight, then, okay?" She said firmly, "I'll tell mine as well,"

"Okay dokey!" I said, before getting to the point, "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh," She laughed, "Why am I in hospital? Well, your parents told Headmaster Snape, who came and got me, explained, then I drank it, and woke up here!" She shrugged.

"It's not that simple," I argued, feeling like she wasn't telling me something.

"It kind of is," She replied simply.


	25. Deadline

"FINE! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! I WANT YOU TO TELL THEM!" Astoria yelled at me. I flinched.

"When?" I asked. She glared at me.

"You have until Christmas. I'll know if you don't. We will not be a couple until you have told them," She said firmly.  
"No! No! Please!" I begged. She looked at me sternly.

"That's my deal," She said, "now get out!" Her words hit me as if she'd shot me with a bullet. My heart was heavy, but I left.

As I apparated, my head was banging like I was in a nightmare. But it wasn't any nightmare. It was life.

But four words were going through my head:

I can't tell them.


	26. Cheering Charm

"So, how was she?" My mother asked.

"Uh, good." I lied. My mother knew I was hiding something, but did not say anymore. I was nonplussed at my father's reaction.

"Well, that's great! We're going Christmas shopping tomorrow, I can't wait!" He said, oddly cheery. I sent mother a confused look and she just grinned.

"Uh, Father, why are you so happy?" I asked. He looked offended.

"None of your business!" He bellowed. I sent a look at mother and she sighed.

"I put him in a cheering charm so he didn't go off at you when you came back," She said. I nodded.

"Well it worked," I said. She came over and hugged me.

"I love you, Draco," She said, squeezing me into a tight hug and kissing me on both cheeks. I grinned.

"Love you too, mother!"


	27. Date a mudblood

I was overwhelmed that mother would do such a thing, but decided not to argue as it benefited me.

"You did that? Really, mother?" I asked, still in shock. She nodded.

"It nearly killed me when my father yelled, and I would prefer you not to go through that experience." She said softly. I wondered why; has my mother dated a mudblood? I went to ask, but was interrupted by an angry yell.

"I have to go cast the spell again," She said, dashing off. I sighed. My parents didn't lie, but yet, I was keeping a big secret from them. Guilt flooded my heart. I decided I wouldn't. It was for the best, right?


	28. Fake?

I felt very playful and restless as I went back to my room. The question I had an answer to still racked my brain; would I tell them? I couldn't decide.

And how would Astoria know if I didn't? For weeks I looked it up, counting down until she came. A month later the only explanation was occo something. I was too tired to remember what it was called. All I knew about was Snape could do it. But she couldn't; She wouldn't. Would she?

As I heard the doorbell ring, I took a deep breath and wondered what would happen next?


	29. To tell

I felt queasy as I walked down to the door to open it. When I found Astoria there, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Astoria…" I said, "Hi.."

"Hello!" She said happily, before getting down to business, "Have you told them?"

"Yes, yes, I have, I lied. I felt bad, but it was for the best.

"Nice. Then they won't mind if I say a couple of words, will they?" She smirked.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. She smiled.

"I was going to tell them how great our relationship's going, you know… Reassure them," She smiled. I nodded.

"I'll just go get them," I said quickly. She frowned.

"You haven't told them, have you?" She said flatly. I stood there in disbelief, trying to think up a response.

"Um…"


	30. Run away

I gave a quiver as she headed upstairs to tell my parents.

My life was over. How would I ever be able to live this down. Plus, as she went pass me, she whispered

"You're dropped," I wanted to give myself up as a muggle born so I could die. Not that I was one, of course.

I heard the shrieks. I heard the screams. I heard them marching down the stairs.

I heard my call to run.


	31. Gone away from you

It was rotten, being 4km from my Manor.

But I'd escaped the danger. How? Here's how;

_They came down the stairs, looking angry._

"_Draco," Said Mother, shocked, "How could you?" I felt my face turn red in shame._

"_Frankly, mother, I don't give a damn," I said, and sprinted out the door, leaving my parents and Astoria shocked._

"_Draco, wait!" I heard Astoria cry desperately. I ignored her. My heart felt as if I'd torn it out and stomped on it. I wanted to go back and say sorry, but I was too scared to go back._

And now I can't wait for Christmas to be over. I guess Slytherins really are cowards.


	32. Aunt Bellatrix

I watched as Blaise's family were welcomed into my home by either my mother or father. I shivered and pulled my green and silver scarf tighter. This was ridiculous? Why wasn't I going back? Because I was scared.

"Somebody's in trouble!" I heard a mocking voice from behind me say. I turned around to see my Aunt Bellatrix smirking at me.

"Help!" I shouted, wondering if it was normal to be kidnapped by your Aunt.

Probably not.


	33. In the dungeons

I nearly suffocated as my Aunt Bellatrix pulled me along in side apparition. I'm not stupid. I can apparate. But when I told her this, she thought that I might try to escape. Nonsense!

"Here's your food and water!" She cackled when I found out she was keeping me in a prison. She pointed to two buckets, "They get filled each day, as you are a relative, and a pure blood," She explained. Then she pointed to an open stone door with a tiny toilet and a little washer for your hands, "That is your place to… relieve yourself," She smirked, and left the room. I was imprisoned in my Aunt's house for who knows how long. That's just what I wanted for Christmas. Great.


	34. Come Back to me

My clothes were torn, but that wasn't the problem. It was my heart. Broken. Ripped. Torn. I had failed Astoria, the only person I truly loved. She was probably enjoying a Christmas dinner, while I was stuck in my Aunt's dingy dark and damp dungeon. I wished Astoria was there, to be my rock, my comforter, my supporter. Someone to tell me 'It'll be okay'.

'Oh, Astoria, please come back to me,' I thought desperately. 'Please'.

And I added

'Because I love you, and I think you are an angel from heaven. I want you to be my Story, Astoria,'


	35. Yes and No Way

Somehow, she got here.

"Draco," She shook her head and laughed, "What are you doing?" Thunder echoed around the dungeon.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I just – I love you,"

"Great," She leant over and kissed him on the forehead, "Now would you like to get out of here?"  
"Yeah, duh," Draco smirked. Astoria whacked him.

"Don't be such a prat," She laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked uncertainly. Astoria giggled.

"I got my apparition license yesterday," She grinned. Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

"No way, Astoria," He said, "What if we splinch?"


	36. I Think This Is A Bad Idea, Astoria G

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_My girlfriend splinched me and now I'm dead,_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Son,_

_Draco._

Like that'd be a happy letter to write.

"Come on, Draco," Astoria whined, "Have a little faith in me, won't you?"  
"I can apparate myself," I said defensively. She laughed.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't waste your energy, little one," She teased. She grabbed me and apparated in a second. My head felt squashy and I winced in pain as we went through the black corridor you pass through when you apparate.

"Have I got all my limbs?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Clothes, Draco!"


End file.
